


Make Me Shine

by AllieHink



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I really suck at titles, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Panic, and tags, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieHink/pseuds/AllieHink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft panics after hearing that an officer in Greg's team is down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Shine

“Sir, surveillance on the younger Mister Holmes shows shots fired in his vicinity.”

Mycroft looked up from the file he was reading over for his meeting the next morning, brow furrowed, at the young man standing at his door. _New recruit._ Mycroft noticed the bags under his eyes and the pale face. _Started last week. Stressed. Not sure if he made the right decision working here._

“Any injuries?” he inquired, worry making something clench in his gut.

“Unknown. No cameras were able to get a good angle on them.”

“Them?” Mycroft asked, annoyance rising as he was forced to press for the relevant information.

“Yes, sir. Your brother was with Doctor Watson and Detective Inspector Lestrade’s team.”

At that, Mycroft felt a strange fluttering in his chest. Mycroft prayed that his lover was unharmed.

There was a chirrup from the tablet the man held at his side. He glanced at it, and then returned his attention to Mycroft. 

“An ambulance has been summoned to the scene. There is an officer down.” 

The flutter in Mycroft’s chest transformed into something more recognizable; full blown panic. All the blood drained from his face as images of Gregory lying bloody and broken on the street filled his mind. His long fingers gripped the folder still in his hands so tightly, he nearly ripped it in half. His heart was racing and he felt as if he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs. Suddenly, there were gentle hands on his own, and he crashed back to reality. At some point, Anthea must have slipped in and taken charge of the situation. The young man had disappeared. Mycroft was grateful that no one else was around to play witness to his near breakdown. 

“Your schedule has been cleared for the rest of the day. The ambulance in en route to St. Mary’s hospital. There is a car waiting for you. Allow me to finish straightening your desk.” Anthea said quietly, gesturing to the stacks of folders and papers before him. 

Mycroft nodded mutely and rose on unsteady legs. He squeezed Anthea’s arm in silent thanks before retrieving his coat from the small closet just inside the door and rushing from the building to the promised car waiting to take him to the hospital. The streets were packed with cars, and Mycroft nearly wept as the car slowed to a crawl in the traffic. _At this rate, it will take an hour to get across the city._

He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Gregory’s number, only for it to ring and ring and then be sent to voicemail. He tried again with the same results. Deciding to try another method, he sent off a text to Gregory. **Are you alright?**

Five minutes later, he had received no reply, and his panic was growing steadily worse. 

He sent another text, **Please answer me** , and when he still got no reply, another, **Gregory, for the love of God, please tell me you are unharmed.**

What if Gregory was the on that got shot? Mycroft had left so early that morning that Gregory had still been asleep, and Mycroft hadn’t the heart to wake him. Now he wished he had. What if it was the last chance he had to speak to Gregory, and he had missed it? Had missed his last opportunity to hold him, and kiss him, and feel the warmth of his skin against his own as he breathed in the scent that was intrinsically Gregory. Mycroft sat in a similar state of thought the entire ride to the hospital, and was only shaken from his reverie as the car pulled to a stop at the entrance to the A &E. 

He leapt from the vehicle and rushed inside, gaze moving fervently around the room, looking for someone who could tell him what had happened. He spotted a few officers he recognized from Gregory’s team turn the corner with several cups of coffee. He nearly sprinted after them, and barreled into a small waiting area just as they finished passing the cups around. Several pairs of confused eyes swiveled to look at him, but he only cared about one of them. Chocolate brown orbs topped by a silver mop that showed evidence of having hands repeatedly run through it due to stress locked onto him in surprise as Gregory stood from his chair. 

Mycroft uttered a wordless cry of relief as he hurled himself across the room into and into the waiting arms of his love. Mycroft collided with a strong, healthy, uninjured chest and he wrapped his arms around Gregory’s neck and buried his face in his shoulder as he simply breathed him in. 

“Shh. Hush love, it’s alright” he heard Gregory say, and he realized he was sobbing uncontrollably into his shirt, soaking it through with his tears. He pulled back to compose himself, embarrassed to have shown so much emotion in front of so many people, but Gregory hauled him back to his side as he quickly made his way out of the waiting area and searched for an empty room. Once they found one, Gregory pulled him inside and once again wound himself around Mycroft. 

When Mycroft had finally run out of tears, he pulled back just enough so that he could see Gregory’s face, but so that the rest of their bodies were still sealed together, and looked into Gregory’s eyes. 

“I was so worried. I thought you were the one that had been shot. I was so sure of it, and then there were no replies to any of my calls or texts. All I could think about was that I never even said goodbye this morning, and that I might never see you again, and—“ Mycroft’s throat tightened and he felt tears well up again, but none spilled over. He tried to match his breaths to Gregory’s deep, calming ones. 

Gregory ran his hands through Mycroft’s hair and down his back, and made soothing sounds. “I’m sorry. Everything’s been happening so fast here that I haven’t even looked at my phone. But I’m alright, I’m okay.” He cupped Mycroft’s face in both of his hands and gently kissed his lips as Mycroft clung to his lapels as if his life depended on it. 

There was a soft knock on the door and Donovan poked her head around the frame. “PC Lewis just got out of surgery. The doctors say he will be fine, but he needs rest. They told us to go home and come back tomorrow to see him.” 

“Thanks, Donovan” Gregory replied, not releasing his hold on Mycroft. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Donovan nodded and slipped quietly from the room. 

Gregory returned his attention to the man in his arms and said, “Let’s go home, yeah?” Mycroft nodded his assent and allowed himself to be pulled from the building and into the car still idling at the curb. The ride home was quiet, and by the time they made it back to their flat, all he could think about was curling up with Gregory in their bed. Gregory apparently had the same idea, as he headed straight to their bedroom and immediately began stripping himself from his work clothes and tugging on his pajamas. Mycroft did the same, and soon they were snug in a nest of blankets and pillows, faces close so they were breathing each other’s air. 

Mycroft was just drifting off into sleep when he felt Gregory shift. He grabbed at him to prevent him from leaving the bed and he felt Gregory chuckle against him. 

“I’m not leaving” he said. “I just need to grab something.” He crawled from under the covers, leaving Mycroft feeling cold in his absence, and retrieved something from his trouser pocket before rejoining Mycroft under the sheets. 

When they were once again nose-to-nose, Gregory began speaking. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while, trying to find the right moment. I don’t know if this is it, but I don know that I don’t want to wait anymore. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone, and after today, I’ve realized something. I don’t ever want anything like this to happen again, especially if, God forbid, one of us was actually hurt. I want you to be the first thing I see every morning and the last thing I see every night for the rest of my life. I want to make all the big decisions with you, and if I can’t, then I want you to make them for me.” 

Mycroft’s heart was hammering in his chest as he stared, wide-eyed, at his love. 

Gregory finally revealed what he had pulled from his pocket. It was a small black velvet box. He popped it open to reveal a simple gold band nestled inside. 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Mycroft Holmes. Will you marry me?” 

Mycroft couldn’t force any words past the lump in his throat, so instead, he pressed his lips against Gregory’s in response. 

When they pulled apart, Gregory asked, “Is that a ‘yes’?” 

“Yes!” Mycroft finally choked out, and the smile that lit up his fiancé’s —fiancé! –  
face was nearly blinding. “Yes.” Mycroft whispered against his lips, before sealing them together once more. 

When they finally broke apart, both were breathless. Gregory removed the ring from it’s box and set the box aside. He then gently took Mycroft’s hand and slipped the ring on to his third finger. They both admired it for a moment, dopey grins on their faces. 

_This is silly_ , Mycroft thought, _It’s just a ring, for God’s sake!_ But the sight of the little glimmer on his left hand took his breath away. 

He glanced at the man next to him to find him gazing lovingly at him as well. Mycroft drew closer and buried his fingers in the short hair on the back of Gregory’s head. “I love you.” He murmured against his lips. He felt Gregory smile as he replied, “I love you too. With all my heart.” 

They both drifted into sleep as the setting sun shone through a chink in the curtains, catching the piece of metal on Mycroft’s finger and making it shine. 


End file.
